


Smoke

by FoxofNineTails (TotooftheSouth)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi is shameless, M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotooftheSouth/pseuds/FoxofNineTails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi enjoys a post-coital cigarette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic for this fandom. Oh god. Welp. Saw some prompts going around for Levi smoking and uh… well I smoke so, thought I’d share the love.

Eren collapsed against the mattress, panting. The occasional aftershock made him twitch and he let out a shaky breath, burying his face into the pillow. A hand stroked along his spine soothingly and he shivered when it dipped lower, delving into the cleft of his ass. A single finger penetrated him, slipping easily into his slick, loose entrance. It made a lewd sound and he felt cum ooze out around the digit, dripping down his skin.

“What a mess.”

Eren turned his head to look at Corporal Levi, who looked rather smug. His superior removed his hand and turned to the bedside table, procuring a clean rag from the drawer. Dipping the cloth in the small bowl of water atop the table (“What’s that for, sir?” “Shut up and get on the bed.”), he carefully cleaned his hand and then himself before tossing the rag to Eren. Obediently, Eren began cleaning up, grimacing as he turned onto his side and felt the sticky sheets peel away from his stomach.

“The sheets will need a change,” he said, giving the rag a cursory swipe down his torso and then going over it again more carefully at Levi’s look of disapproval.

“Later.” Levi sat up and leaned against the headboard, plucking a small silver cigarette case from the drawer before finally sliding it shut. Opening the case, he slid out a thin, hand rolled cigarette and put it between his lips, shutting the case with a quiet snap and setting it aside. He beckoned Eren closer and the teen nestled in beside him, resting his head against Levi’s thigh. He heard a match being struck and closed his eyes.

He’d seen Levi rolling cigarettes before, after dinner as they sat around in the mess hall, listening to the rest of the team chatter away. He’d noticed that the tobacco looked somewhat different than what his father had used for his pipe and had asked the Corporal about it.

“It isn’t pure tobacco,” he’d said, “I cut it with black tea and a bit of crushed cloves, when I have them. Straight tobacco smells like shit.”

Now, Eren had to concede that the mixture did have a pleasant scent. Sweet and almost spicy. Levi took a drag and reached down, carding his fingers through Eren’s hair. He didn’t smoke often but nights like tonight made him indulgent and he rested his head back against the wall, enjoying the headrush and the heaviness that settled over his limbs. He felt a shift and glanced down to see Eren peeking up at him curiously.

“Hmm?” He took another drag.

“What’s it like?”

Levi exhaled and raised an eyebrow. Sometimes it was easy to forget how young Eren was. It was a strange scene, he thought. Eren’s supple skin was still tinged with slowly fading bite marks and hand shaped bruises wrapped around his too sharp hips. He was looking up at him from his knee with a face just slightly too round to be that of a man, clinging to it’s last traces of baby fat.

It made Levi feel old. And slightly like a pervert. Still, he didn’t do things by halves.

“Come here.” Levi beckoned Eren closer and the teen sat up, eying the cigarette in the Corporal’s hand warily.

Taking a deep drag, he pulled the teen in close and leaned in, pausing just as their lips brushed. Eren parted his lips instinctively, anticipating a kiss but instead the Corporal spoke, sounding strained. “Breathe in.”

Eren complied and began inhaling, searching Levi’s eyes curiously as he began exhaling at just the same time. A sweet, musky warmth filled Eren’s mouth, prickling past his throat to curl fuzzily in his chest. Levi stopped and Eren struggled not to cough, his lungs catching uncomfortably but not wanting to look stupid.

“Let it out,” said Levi, stroking Eren’s back soothingly.

Eren turned and let out the smoke in a whoosh, blinking in wonder as it clouded out in front of him. Smoke that had been through two sets of lungs and now hung heavy in the air in front of him. His head felt fuzzy and he sagged against Levi’s side, suddenly lethargic.

“Again?”

Eren shook his head, not so sure he really liked the feeling of being off balance. Levi nodded and continued stroking his hair, taking one last drag before stubbing the remainder of the cigarette out and flicking it into the trash bin by his desk.

“C’mon. Time for sleep.” Levi moved to lay down, tugging Eren to lay beside him.

“The sheets,” argued Eren halfheartedly. He felt ready to pass out and curled into his superior’s side with a yawn.

“It’s fine, you can change them in the morning.”

Eren’s retort was lost in a drowsy mumble, the young soldier already having fallen asleep.


End file.
